


Afterthoughts

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the Movie and the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthoughts

He didn't have a photograph of him. He didn't need one or at least that is what he told himself. He had his memories which would run through his mind like a slideshow marking the moments that set him apart from every other boy on Abydos. Why would he need a photograph even if he could have taken one?

Skaara was special. He hadn't realized it at first, everything he did was coloured by Charlie's death. All that Skaara had to do was to pick up his gun and his protective instincts set in. In that moment, the boy became *his*. He became Skaara's when he gave the boy his lighter, a fact which was brought home to him when Skaara stood with the his friends after Ra's ship was destroyed, and saluted him.

But now, with the gate closed and the one on Abydos buried, he wished he had a physical picture of Skaara. One he could put on the shelf, next to Charlie's, and look at the two boys who marked his life. His son and the the boy that helped him begin to heal.


End file.
